Ginga com tapioca
by cammy cammy
Summary: Já provaram ginga com tapioca? Os dourados não! Acompanhe essa aventura na qual Aldebaran inventa de fazer mais um de seus pratos malucos.


**No Coliseu...**

-Quero comunicar a todos que estão convidados para provarem de uma comida tipicamente brasileira, GINGA COM TAPIOCA! – anunciou Aldebaran a todos os dourados.

-Que diabos é isso? – perguntou MM.

-Ô lesado, você não ouviu o que ele falou? – disse Milo – É uma CO-MI-DA tipicamente brasileira!

A casa de Câncer por pouco não ganha mais um rosto escorpiano em sua decoração se Shura não tivesse segurado MM pelos braços.

-Como é essa comida, Deba? – perguntou um Aiolia interessadíssimo.

-Peixe com tapioca? – Deba arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Nham nhaaam ... – o leonino lambeu os lábios.

-Eca. Como isso não. – exclamou Afrodite.

-Você nunca viu nem experimentou Dite. Aposto que é delicioso! – disse Mu.

-Comer peixe... isso é contra os meus princípios! – Dite pulou da cadeira, na qual estava sentado, balançando os braços para cima.

-Não como carne. – exclamou Shaka.

-Você não come é carne vermelha. Pro seu governo, peixe é carne branca. – cutucou Milo.

-Psiiiu! Quieto Milo! – repreendeu Camus.

-Mesmo assim, é CARNE. – disse Shaka abrindo os olhos e lançando um olhar fatal em cima do escorpiano.

-Calma pessoal, o Deba aqui é conhecido por ser o melhor cozinheiro do Santuário. Aposto que ele não vai nos decepcionar. – Saga tentou controlar a situação.

-Isso porque você nao viu minha cozinha como ficou da ultima vez. - exclamou Camus.

-Então está combinado? Nos encontraremos hoje mesmo na casa de Shura para almoçar. – finalizou Deba.

-Por que na minha casa?

-Porque você vai me ajudar na cozinha com sua Excalibur.

-Então por que não na sua casa? Eu posso descer.

-Não quero perder minha cozinha. E fim de conversa. – foi embora.

-Espera um pouco aí! O que você quis dizer com isso?Ei! Volta aqui! – correu atrás dele.

-Aiai... Isso não está me cheirando bem. – Aiolos comentou com Saga e este concordou.

-Faltam umas horas para a hora do almoço. Então vamos treinar mais um pouco. Em suas posições! – ordenou Saga.

**Na casa de Capricórnio...**

-ALDEBARAN!

-Misericórdia Shura! Meus ouvidos são sensíveis!

-OLHA A PANELAAA! – apontou desesperado para a panela quente que repousava sobre a mesa descoberta.

-Hm. Que que tem?

-VAI QUEIMAR MINHA MESA DE HUANGHUALI!

-Huan o quê? – recebeu um olhar fatal – Ok. Vou tirar. – tirou a panela e rapidamente a colocou no mesmo lugar.

-Não ia tirar? – disse um Shura irritado.

-Er...acho que tenho uma cerinha lá em casa e... – coçou a cabeça.

-ALDEBARAN. – Shura pronunciou o nome bem devagar. –O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Só se ouviu um berro vindo da casa de capricórnio.

**No Coliseu...**

-MM, é impressão minha ou ouvi um berro vindo lá? – Aiolia apontou em direção às doze casas.

-Com certeza não é impressão sua. Sempre que Deba inventa de cozinhar, acontece um desastre em uma cozinha. Coitado do Shura...

-Ei, ei. Lembram da última dele? – Milo se intrometeu na conversa.

-A da cartola? – lembrou Camus.

-Aquela coisa. E ele ainda veio me perguntar se queria provar da sua cartola. – Kanon bufou-se.

-Kanon, Kanon... Você e Deba hein? – MM zombou dele, recebendo um olhar assassino em troca.

-Ei! O treinamento ainda não acabou! – gritou Saga de longe ao ver um grupinho de dourados se formando para cochichar.

-Mas o Deba só inventa de cozinhar coisas com nomes estranhos. – Aiolia coçou a cabeça.

-Como é mesmo o nome daquele pãozinho recheado por um creme amarelo e com um pozinho branco em cima? – Aiolos não se agüentou de curiosidade e resolveu se juntar ao grupo, deixando Saga sozinho com Shaka e Afrodite.

-Acho que o nome era sonho. – sugeriu Mu.

-A minha cozinha ficou um caos nesse dia fatídico. – lamentou Camus.

-Nem venha, picolé. Que você adorou aquela comida, adorou sim. Quase não deixou uns sonhos pra nós. – reclamou Milo.

-Só estava cansado de brincar de chefe de cozinha e só tinha aquilo pra comer. – se defendeu.

-Claaaro.

-Posso saber o que tanto conversam aí? – chegou Saga já estressado.

-Devem estar falando da tal ginga com tapioca. Mas eu é que não vou cometer tal canibalismo! – exclamou Afrodite.

-Onde já se viu combinar peixe com tapioca? Isso é coisa de louco.

-Ô Shakinha... você só está com inveja porque vamos provar de mais um dote culinário de nosso tourinho e você não. Não mandei ser vegetariano. – Milo adorava provocar o cavaleiro de Virgem.

-Ora seu...

-Já basta não? – Saga o cortou antes que o escorpiano fosse enviado para um dos seis mundos – Voltemos ao treinamento. AGORA!

**Em Capricórnio...**

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO!

-Não olhe pra mim. A culpa é sua. Falei que a ginga era molinha e não precisava de tanta força pra cortá-la.

-Minha pia novinha... – acariciou a pia cortada em cubos, com os olhos lacrimejando. –A CULPA É SUA SIM! ONDE JÁ SE VIU SUSHI DE GINGA COM TAPIOCA? – bufou, vermelho de raiva. Tentou cortar a ginga em cubinhos com a Excalibur e conseguiu. Mas a pia foi junto.

-Cruzes Shura. Se ficar berrando a cada palavra que você fala vai perder a voz hein? Huhu. – zombou dele enrolando um pedacinho de ginga na tapioca, numa invenção muito louca de fazer um sushi trocando o arroz por tapioca e o recheio por ginga.

-Você me pag...

-AH! Temos que fazer uma salada para Shaka e Dite. Coitados... não podem ficar sem almoço. – o cortou. – Corte os legumes ali na mesa, por favor. E cuidado com suas lâminas hahaha.

-Corte você. Tá aqui uma faca.

-Estou ocupado enrolando os sushis. Sua excalibur é mais prática. Anda que o tempo é curto.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr! EXCALIBUUUUR! – fatiou as cenouras, as batatas, os tomates, as beterrabas, a mesa e tudo quanto é legume num instante.

**Na hora do almoço...**

-Querida, chegueei! – Milo chamou, entrando na casa de capricórnio junto com os outros.

-Debaaa! Cadê a tão esperada comida tipicamente brasileira? – Aiolia saiu correndo em direção à cozinha.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – berrou.

-O que foi Aiolia? –Aiolos foi correndo socorrer o irmão. – AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

-Meu Zeus! O que está havendo? – Saga chegou à cozinha acompanhado pelos demais e arregalou os olhos.

-Por Atena! Que zona é essa? – exclamou Afrodite entrando na cozinha.

-Tem certeza de que isto é uma cozinha? – perguntou MM morrendo de rir.

-Parece que houve uma guerra aqui. – comentou Camus.

A cozinha estava um caos. Havia fatias de mesa em um canto. A pia foi feita em cubos. O fogão estava extremamente sujo de um molho marrom, assim como o chão, as paredes e até mesmo o teto. Havia resto de comida por todo canto. Panelas e frigideiras sujas amontoadas em uma prateleira, já que não tinha pia. No centro da cozinha, Shura estava de pé, com um olhar distante.

-Coitado do Shura. – lamentou Mu.

-Sejam bem vindos! – Aldebaran chegou carregando em seus enormes braços os pratos que preparou.

-Deba! O que aconteceu por aqui? – perguntou Aiolia ainda estático.

-Ah, nada de mais. Apenas acidente de trabalho. – disse um taurino sorridente. – Olhem aqui! O prato principal será ginga com tapioca! E, como sobremesa, teremos sushi de ginga com tapioca!

-Eca. – exclamou Afrodite.

-Relaxa aí Dite. Também fiz uma saladinha no ponto para você e o loirinho ali.

Depois de tentarem em vão despertar Shura do transe, todos foram comer na sala.

-E aí? Gostaram?

-HMMMM! Tá uma delícia Deba! – disse Aiolia.

-Realmente, isso tá muito bom. – completou Kanon.

-Esta salada também está deliciosa, não é Dite? - comentou Shaka.

-Pode apostar. – concordou devorando tudo.

Todos concordaram. Menos Shura que, claro, não comeu. Só ficou em transe.

-Que bom que todos gostaram. Sabe o que me bateu agora? Uma vontade de cozinhar tutu de feijão. – olhou para sua próxima vítima: MM.

-NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOO! – berrou, temendo por sua cozinha.

-O que foi? Será muito divertido, huhu.

Deu uma piscadela para o cavaleiro.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

Nota: **Huanghuali **- **madeira-de-lei chinesa**  
**


End file.
